Standing up against the bully
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Takes place in the episode 'never been kissed'. Amy is new to Mackinley High and has been there for only a few weeks. One day she witnesses Kurt getting bullied and decides to take action. Spoilers for 'never been kissed'.


First Glee fic everybody. I hope you like it.

Warning: contains swearing, offencive and homophobic language, also spoliers for the episode 'never been kissed'.

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by fox. I just make these for myself and others enjoyment.

Enjoy!

'Hi, names Amy, 17 years old and a lesbian. I'm new at this school, only been here for a few weeks now and i already know who i can trust and who i can't trust. Its a monday and i'm heading for my next lesson and i'm hoping to make it there without any...'

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as i felt a cold liquid coming straight at my face, getting in my long blonde hair and down my black and white striped T-shirt and blue denim jeans.

"Ha ha. Nice throw bro." Said one of the boys in the group.

"How does that feel, faggot?" They were Karofsky's little gang, but strangely enough, he wasn't with them. They walked past me, high fiving each other and shouting insults my way.

'I'll get back at them one day.' I thought angrily as i continued to walk to my lesson, the red, cold slushy still visible on my clothes.

After lesson, i went to check on my locker, until i noticed Kurt on his phone...'probably texting Blaine' i thought when suddenly Karofsky came walking down the corridor, slamming Kurt into his locker.

'Fucking jackass, what has Kurt ever done to you?!'' I shouted internally. Suddenly my attention turned to Kurt as shot straight through the corridor after Karofsky, shouting after him. I was shocked, i had only known Kurt for a while, but from i heard he is quite calm, but its to be expected, ya know with all the bullying.

I started to focus again and dashed after them both. They had headed into the boys locker room. So i decided to hear on what was going on...it wasn't anything good.

After a couple minutes of listening in, i could foot steps coming closer to the door. I decided to hide behind one of the locker in the corridor.

When the door closed, i peaked around the corner of the locker and saw Karofsky heading off in the direction of the front of the highschool.

"What should i do now? Should i check on Kurt?" I said, quietly thinking, "Or should i go after Karofsky?" I then turned down to look at my clothes still covered in the slushy from earlier and made my decision.

I soon found myself out side the school, Karofsky's gang near the dumpster. 'Its now or never.' I tried to make myself look as confident as possible, but inside i was terrified. I began to walk over.

"HEY JERKS! Who do you think you are, just bullying someone who done nothing to you?!" I shouted to catch there attention and they all turned to face me.

"You better move it, fag. Or do you wanna be next." Karofsky said, i fliched a little, now realising what i got myself into, but i wasn't gonna stop me.

"No chance, porky. I've had enough of your shit and so has everyone else, so why don't you and your fucking lackies hop off some place else!" I shouted at them, some getting a litttle surprised by the outburst.

'Yeah, now that what i'm talking about. Amy 1-Jerks 0'

Suddenly they began to circle around me, i was now literally in the middle of trouble. They began grabbing hold of my arms and legs, lifing up my whole body. "Go on! Do your worst Karofsky, i can take it!"

"On three boys. One" They swung me, but didn't let go.

"Two"

Again.

"Three!"

They threw me striaght into the dumpster, laughing like hyenas at my misfortune and then slammed the lid shut, fortunately they didn't lock it.

I layed in there for a while, my back aching, my bag and clothes ruined as i thought over my actions.

'Seems this wasn't a good idea...i hope Kurt is in a better situation then me.' I thought, a smile on my face.

It was an hours later that my friend Jade showed up in her cheerio uniform and pulled me out of the dumpster.

"What the hell did you now, Amy?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you when we get back into the school. You won't believe what i did to Karofsky." I said to her with a grin on my face as we headed back in to the school, laughing without fear.

The End.

So what do you think of my first Glee fic. Let me know in your review and i'll see you guys in the next story.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
